Rivales
by Isane-chan
Summary: Pasan meses los objetivos del hombre son silenciados su sonrisa era la misma causando muertes de los demonios, esta historia damas hay un poco de censura pero sangre damas un poco y un poco de muertos y también hay secretos espero que les guste subiré capítulos todos los lunes :D


Hola espero que le guste esta historia aun que los personajes de Hellsing no son míos solamente lo agarro para divertirme; Pasan meses los objetivos del hombre son silenciados su sonrisa era la misma causando muertes de los demonios, esta historia damas hay un poco de censura pero sangre damas un poco y un poco de muertos y también hay secretos espero que les guste subiré capítulos todos los lunes :D

* * *

El Rey

Los paso suena en el pasillo un hombre que sonríe cuando está divirtiéndose, las campanas suenan desde lejos un objetivo está en la vista del cazador sonriente, Una dama de 53 años mira y observa a su mejor amigo y protector que cumpla su trabajo, mientras que el objetivo se movió cada segundo a escuchar los pasos que se acerca más y más sonríe a escuchar los respiro de su objetivo sin darse cuenta en algo muy extraño

-Mounstro Alucard estoy en una habitación del 3 piso de este hospital abandonado hay muchos bebes muertos –Una mujer rubia de ojos azules que usa el uniforme de la organización hellsing se asoma para ver mientras que el hombre se detiene estando enfrente de su objetivo que bebe la sangre de unos policías

-Baya una zorra así todo esto para beber sangre –El hombre apunta con su pistola la cabeza de la vampira para matarla pero el llanto de un bebe Asia que la mujer se volviera loca destruyendo todo e intentar atacar al hombre pero el solamente sonríe y la mata en un disparo

-Maestro está bien –la mujer mira al hombre sin saber que él está sorprendido a mirar un niño pequeño que tiene casi el parecido de Alexander el padre Alexander

El hombre serio se voltea y se retira dejando él bebe solo y llorando, pero la mujer rubia lo carga y lo lleva con él para proteger él bebe hasta que encuentra un internado, Pasan meses los objetivos del hombre son silenciados su sonrisa era la misma manteniendo la duda que ese niño es el refregó de padre Alexander para vengarse, mientras que la mujer rubia ayuda a su maestro. La luz de la luna refleja el camino, en una mansión un hombre de aspecto anciano le abre la puerta a una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo que usa un vestido rojo luciendo su cuerpo asía el señor

-Bienvenida señorita esto es una sorpresa no savia que vendrías pero aun así es un honor tenerla aquí, -El señor sonríe sin saber que es una vampira que estaba cayendo en una trampa, en ese momento en las sombras los ojos del hombre de cabello negro y traje rojo sonríe a mirar a su objetivo

-Situación controlada mantenga desbloqueada detrición de poder hasta que se silencia el objetivo –Al decirlo seductora mente la vampira sonríe y camina asía su objetivo que era el señor, pero Alucard sonríe disparando una de sus balas explosivas asía la vampira asiéndola polvo

-Vam. Vampiro no puede ser esa mujer era vampiro –El pobre hombre se asusta a saber que era presa de un vampiro sin saberlo mientras tanto la rubia Sera victoria acompaña a integra en todo ya que váter era un traidor y murió

-Mientras tanto una joven chica vive en un castillo abandonado fuera de la cuidad para mantenerse convida aun, mira todo lo que los vampiros asen; En un bar 7 mujeres demonio comer calaverees bailan y seducen a sus víctimas ya que antes fueron prostitutas y aun lo son siendo demonios vivientes

Mientras tanto en una nueva mansión hellsing Alucard y serás victoria están una habitación juntos pero entre ellos hay un entrenamiento para que serás sea una buena draculina, mientras tanto integra entrena esgrima con sus soldados de la organización hellsing para distraerse hasta que aparezca un nuevo objetivo poderoso pero ese enemigo que ellos esperan está enfrente de integra ase meses

-Señorita integra fairbrook wingate hellsing me sorprende que estés aquí, aparte acabo de llegar de parís ya que los vampiros y los ghouls atacaron mi castillo pero no importa la reina quiso hablar conmigo de algo importante pero no se pudo ya que alguien detuvo la reunión –La joven mujer sonríe a mirar a integra con odio ya que ambas obedece a la reina y quieren proteger el mundo

-A si es cierto se me olvido que estuviste una misión de 4 años por solo matar un vampiro tardaste mucho en asarlo no lo crees Gabriel –Integra sonríe mirando a la joven mujer de cabello negro y de ojos café

-Te dije que no me llamo Gabriel ese nombre era de mi madre yo no tengo nombre y nunca tendré un nombre ya que todos comenzaron a llamarme Gabriel desde cuando mi madre murió cuando tendría 7 años –La joven mujer se retira con la mirada alta ocultando su verdadero nombre para destruir a integra y su organización

-Así que tu Eres un Draculina Serás Victoria, y tu Alucard es un honor conocer los amigos de integra Yo soy la ayudante de mi señora ella no quiere que le diga su nombre o prensarlo pero ella es buena –Una joven señorita de cabello castaño sonríe a mirar a los dos vampiros que ayudantes de integra, ella muestra una inocencia muy dulce pero no saben que está enfrente de ella es alguien especial

-Alucard y serás victoria quiero hablar con ustedes dos –Integra mira a los dos estando seria mandando a los dos a un nuevo objetivo

-Integra tus excitación a ver sangre y muerte aun no cambia –Alucard sonríe a mirar a integra sonrojada y enojada

-Cállate idiota, serás victoria entendiste cuál es el objetivo que debes silenciar –Serás victoria sonríe a mirar que su maestro está sonriendo porque algo divertido para el sucederá

Entonces la joven chica del castillo solitario comienza a mandar a uno de sus sirvientes a la organización hellsing y otros en donde está la reina asiendo que todo su plan resulte el plan que ella estuvo planeando desde la muerte de su hermana mayor….


End file.
